1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-75543 discloses a waterproof shielding connector for connecting a motor cable of an electric car. The waterproof connector has male and female housings that are connectable to one another. A seal ring composed of a sealing part mounted on a female housing for sealing a gap between the female and male housings. The seal ring also has a locking claw formed integrally with the sealing part and locked to an engaging hole of the female housing.
The waterproof connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-75543 requires the connection end of the shielding electric wire to be shielded near where the housings are fit together. Thus, the housings may be formed from a die cast aluminum. The seal ring generally is formed unitarily from rubber to provide good sealing. The housing cast from aluminum has a certain relative roughness. Accordingly the rubber sticks to the mating male housing and is pulled by the rough aluminum when the housings are disconnected from each other. As a result, the locking claw locked to the engaging hole of the female connector housing is expanded or broken. Consequently there is a possibility that the seal ring will slip out of place and drop from the female housing.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described problem. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a waterproof connector having a sealing member that is not expanded or broken and is capable of preventing a sealing part from slipping off a connector housing thereof while sealing the gap between the waterproof housing and a mating housing made of a rough or stickable material.